Queen of Mischief
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Loki's queen


QUEEN OF MISCHIEF

"Bring her." Loki commands angrily, toying with the fingers of his right hand nervous and impatiently. His expression is severe and cold. The guards leave the room immediately in search of the girl Loki wanted at such urge. They knew how Loki was when he was mad and impatient, and they knew who the girl was that could soothe him.

Within a few minutes, the guards enter the throne room almost running, pulling you with them so you move faster. Both men are on either side of you, taking you by both your arms so tightly, as if you were going to escape at any minute. You try to break free from their hurtful grip, but they tighten it even more. You cringe in pain.

"Keep steady, bitch. No matter how much you try, you will not be able to escape from this." One of them says to you in a low voice. You look up at him angrily but keep your words to yourself. You're pushed roughly towards the first set of steps; you stumble and try to keep on your feet. Both men kneel and you follow suit for a few seconds.

"Now leave us alone." Loki's deep voice bounces in the thick silence. You notice he's angry and you can't help the little smile on your face. "All of you. Now!" he exclaims, referring to the two men guarding the steps and the two men escorting you. They leave quickly, almost running and stumbling into each other. Your eyes get locked on his and you finally see a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. You smirk openly. Your eyes filled with lust and desire. You both know what's coming.

"Was _that_ really necessary?" you ask him as you start to walk up the first set of steps slowly, swaying slightly your hips from side to side, the smirk never leaving your face. He lets out a low laugh.

"It was, my dear. Remember, you're still under my commands." You smile wider, showing your teeth. You have reached the seconds set of steps, already halfway the stairs.

"I do remember, my Lord. It is you the one who apparently has forgotten that." You finally reach the top. You stand before him, just a few meters away from the throne. "You know you just had to have one of your men to look for me and I would have been here in matter of seconds. There was no need of using those beasts to bring me here." You step closer to him, closing the gap between you and the place he's sitting on. You place your right leg between his open legs, resting your knee on the chair, so close to his crotch. You put your hands onto the back of the throne on either side of his head as you lean in until your face is millimeters away from his, your lips almost grazing his. "And you know that." You murmur against his lips, a smirk gracing both your faces. He brings his head forward and closes the gap between your lips and his; you chuckle against his mouth and try to keep yourself steady.

Even though you want him and you body is asking for him, you want to play a little bit, so you break the kiss off all of a sudden and pull away, giving a few steps backwards. He gapes at you, confused, as you let out a low laugh. You start to walk slowly in circles around him, swaying your hips sensually, caressing the metal of his armor and the flesh of his neck with the tip of your index finger.

"What are you playing?" He asks. You perceive a tone of slight amusement in his voice and smile, answering with another question, pretending he never said a word.

"Don't you feel lonely sometimes, spending all day ruling an entire race?" you ask him, still walking around him, so he finds it difficult to follow you. "Haven't you thought of companionship? Someone who you can share all this hard work with?" you stand behind him, leaning in; both your hands sneaking down his chest, your head hanging next to his. He turns it a little bit to see you out of the corner of his eye. You catch a glimpse of a smile.

"What do you mean?" He inquires, but you know he knows exactly your thoughts.

"I mean," you remove your body from there and give a few steps around to finally place yourself in front of him. You place your knees on either side of him, onto the seat, straddling him. When your body hits his lap, you feel his arousal up against your clothed cunt. You bite your lower lip, restraining the moan that threats to slip between your teeth. "A queen." Your hands fall onto his shoulder, you lean in so that your face is millimeters away from his, your lips grazing teasingly his. "_Your_queen". He smiles; his breath hits your mouth before your lips clash hungrily against his. He grabs you by the hips, gripping them hard. You know you will have bruises after that, but you honestly couldn't care less.

You hold his face between your hands as his own sneaks down to your ass, grabbing it. Your tongue slips past his teeth, swirling around his mouth, exploring every corner of it. Your hips start to sway back and forth against his erection. He groans against your mouth, enticing a moan from you. A smile tugs at the corner of your lips as your hips grind harder down against his lap, teasing him.

His hands glide up from your ass to your back, disappearing under your shirt. His cold touch sends shivers down your spine and the hair of the back of your neck stands on end. He caresses every inch of the soft skin of your back, hiking your shirt up in the process. You lift your hands up, helping him to get rid of the piece of cloth, tossing it somewhere over the room. His hands land on your lace covered breasts as your lips clash together once again. You place both your hands on his chest, beneath his leather coat. They start to move up to his shoulders, removing the annoying cloth in the process. He brings his arms backwards, allowing you to remove it completely without breaking the kiss off. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you even closer to his body as his lips start a trail of wet kisses down your neck. Your fingers entwine in his long, black hair as you toss your head backwards, giving him more access to the skin of your neck. His lips reach your collarbones as you feel how his slender fingers unfasten the clasp of your bra. It soon lands somewhere in the room, too, joining your shirt. He looks at your exposed breasts, your nipples get harder at the cool breeze and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips, pleased.

His hands reach your collarbones, tracing them from your shoulders all the way to your neck with the pads of his fingers. They move lower down your chest to your breasts. He traces patterns on them gently, softly, in a way that you can almost identify as loving. His eyes follow every motion of his fingers, admiring the soft skin underneath his touch, as if you were the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, the most precious creature he has ever possessed. His fingers then reach your already hardened nipples and he starts to make circles around them, teasing you, making you moan in anticipation and eagerness, increasing the heat and humidity between your legs.

You shudder at the sudden hit of his cold breath against your collarbones as his hands cup both your breasts, kneading them, caressing them. His lips throw sloppy kisses on your collarbones, tracing them with the tip of his tongue; goosebumps spread all over your body as you toss your head back and close your eyes, moaning. He trails lower down, kissing the skin of your chest slowly, taking his time to appreciate such texture, such smell, such taste. You breathe in hardly, feeling how the heat between your legs heightens, you feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

He finally reaches your breasts; he kisses, licks and caresses them, each in time. He flicks at your nipples, making them, if possible, even harder. You place your arms around his neck, entwining your fingers in his hair, tugging at it slightly. He sneaks his hands around your narrow waist, pulling you closer to him. His fingers wander through your back, caressing every inch of exposed skin as if his life depended on it. You bow your head and barely open your eyes, you see him kissing and licking you. Your lips part open and call his name in a whisper, pulling at his hair. He lifts his head up to clash his lips against yours in a passionate and wild kiss. Your left hand makes its way down to his pants and cups his erection through the fabric, enticing a grunt from him. You smile against his mouth, making him inhale your breath.

His hands lower down to your covered ass and pull you by it closer to his body. Your bare torso hits again the cold of his leather clothes. Your hands return to his chest and both of them start to look for the buckles of his armor, trying desperately to get rid of the layers of fabric that cover his body. One, two, three clicks and his upper clothes are wide open, exposing his white skin. You run the pad of your fingers on his pale skin and you feel how his frame shudders underneath your touch. You break off the kiss to admire the godly body you have in front of you.

Your eyes follow your fingers, once in a while you glance up at him just to see his reaction. Your lips return to his mouth and place sloppy kisses from the corner of his mouth all the way through his jaw line to his ear. You nibble his lobe and he lets out a snarl as you feel one of his hands finds the button of your jeans and pops it open. He drags the zipper down and sneaks his hand into your jeans and panties. You gasp when he finds your clit and rock your hips against his hand. You let go of his ear to let out a breathless moan. He drags two fingers onto your entrance, making them slippery from your juices and you yelp sharply, tugging at his hair. His breath hits the skin of your shoulder when he lets out a low laugh.

"Look how wet you are for me." He whispers, his voice like a sweet melody to you ears, as he slides his two fingers inside you. You cling to his shoulders, pressing your body against his. Your lips part and the sound of pleasure comes out of your mouth. He draws his fingers in and out, fast and hard until you soon are teetering on the edge of orgasm, but you fight the sensation. You don't want to come, not quite yet, you want to feel him filling you wholly, you want him to become a part of you, you want to feel him until you get to the point where you don't know where you begin and he ends.

"Loki," you say faintly in his ear in a begging tone, and he stops. It still amazes you how much you can understand each other without saying much.

You look for his lips desperately as his fingers remove from your dripping cunt. You kiss him hungrily, cupping his head between your hands. He returns the kiss, brushing his tongue against yours. You moan. His lips travel along your jaw up to your ear as his left hand holds your head from the back of your neck, pulling it closer to his own.

"Kneel." He says deeply before licking your earlobe. You shudder. It pleasures you when he commands you, when he's got control over you, when he reminds you, over and over, that you are all his.

You get off of his lap and kneel before him and between his wide-opened legs. Your eyes never leaving his and a smirk gracing both of your faces. His hands drop to his crotch and he cups his erection with one hand. You follow his motions with your eyes and bite on your bottom lip. His slender fingers unfasten the buckles of his leather pants and drag the zipper down, slowly, teasingly, making you long to feel what's inside of his pants into your mouth. His hand grabs hold on the top of your head, interlacing his long fingers in your hair, pulling you closer to his hard cock. Both your hands land atop his thighs to keep yourself steady. He approaches your head to the tip of his cock and motions for you to do what you have to do. You smirk at him and bring your tongue out, licking the tip of him with the tip of your tongue. He opens his mouth and inhales sharply; you know he's restraining a moan. And you smirk again.

You lick the head of his cock, making circles around it before sucking it slowly, teasingly. One of your hands sneaks to his shaft and your fingers wrap around the base. You start to trail up the length slowly, to the rhythm of your sucking, then back down again repeatedly. He squeezes his eyes shut and tosses his head backward as both his hands grip the sides of the throne tightly. You suck hard, tongue swirling around the head and over the shaft when you take more into it, your tongue hits the base of his cock and inches its way back to the head, lapping along the pulsing veins. He grunts and you can't help the whimper that slips out of you. You feel the wetness and heat pooling between your legs.

Your free hand slides down your middle, sneaking under your unbuttoned jeans and soaked panties. You drag the pad of your middle and index fingers on your clit and start rubbing it in rough circles as you keep on sucking, hard and fast. His grunts get mixed with your gagged moans as his hands make their way to your head and grab fistfuls of your hair, pulling your head towards him. You take him fully in your mouth and try to relax the back of your throat to not gag. He starts to pull you from your hair back and forth, controlling the speed of your movements. Even when control seems to be yours, you realize it's not. It never was, it never is and it never will be.

The speed heightens and you close your eyes, tears begin to roll down your cheeks from the surprising effort you're doing not to gag. You hear him mumbling words you can't quite understand, a few curses slip out of his mouth. His body begins to tense up and his breathing changes from normal to labored as his fists tighten their grip. You know he's not too far off himself. He tugs at your hair with force and pulls you away. You savor the taste of his precum as you look up at him. The hand under your panties stops and glides out of them. You smirk.

"Stand." He commands; his voice barely a whisper. You oblige.

Your hips are in line with his face, he pulls you by the hips without stopping staring up at you and, gracefully, he slides your jeans down your legs, taking the panties off as well. You step out of them and he kicks them away. You're completely exposed to him and you feel the flush creeping up not only your cheeks, but your whole body when his eyes run over your entire being, satisfied. Your nipples get hard with arousal and you feel yourself getting wetter, if that's even possible. He grabs you by the hips, pulling you closer and you understand immediately. You place your hands on his shoulder and put your knees on either side of him, straddling him. You take off his upper clothes before sliding yourself down onto his erection slowly. Your head tosses backwards and your mouth gets open to the incredible feel of him filling you wholly.  
You start to thrust down against him slowly, taking the time to feel him joined to you as much as you can. Your hips move back and forth, the friction of his flesh against your clit make you move a little bit faster. One of your hands is on his shoulder, the other one is behind you, resting onto his leather-covered thigh. Your body is arched backwards, giving him the perfect view to your body. One of his hands glides from your neck to your middle, running his fingers between and over your breasts, brushing your perky, hard nipples with the pad of his fingers.

Your hips pick up speed, making your swollen clit rub harder against his abdomen. The hand that's on his shoulder makes its way to his scruff and your fingers intertwine in his long hair, tugging at it as the first orgasm hits you. You gasp and the bow of your back arches more as you hear him laugh in the distance, his voice sounds so far now. But you know, in that precise moment, that's he's not done. Oh, no, he's far from being done.

He has you grabbed tightly by the hips, thrusting you down onto his dick, making your arousal bigger, preparing you for another orgasm. Your hips now move up and down as your body moves forward. Both your hands grab him by the face and you kiss him hungrily, taking his bottom lip between your teeth.  
You start to fuck down against him harder and faster, enticing moans and grunts from the two of you. Your arms wrap around his neck, pressing your hot and sweaty bodies together. The heat begins to build in the pit of your stomach one more time as an announcement of your next impending orgasm. You cling to his shoulders and pick up speed as your fingers interlace in his hair. Your body starts to shake as the heat spreads all over you, sending waves of sheer pleasure through your body. You cry out his name two, three, four times as your fingers tug at his hair. Your inner walls clench around tightly and he empties himself inside you, cursing. And you think you had never heard something so damn arousing in your entire life.

His hands, once tightly grabbing your hips, release their grip and glide up to your back. He wraps his arms around your naked, sweaty torso as your head falls onto his shoulder, your arms wrapped lazily around his neck. His breath hits your shoulder and you notice it's not even near as cold as before. In fact, his entire body is burning up. He brings his head back, looking for yours, both of you still breathing with difficulty. His right hand reaches out and draws the strands of soaked hair that are sticking unpleasantly to your face. You look at him; his hair, sticking to his face in long strands and the beads of sweat covering his face make you think he's the most beautiful creature you've ever seen. But it's when he smiles and the way he looks at you with those bright blue eyes of his what make you be completely sure that's he is indeed the most beautiful creature. You smile back at him before your lips meet his in a sweet kiss. The sweetest you've ever had.

"I think," he begins after breaking off the kiss softly. A hint of a smile plays at his lips. "I think having a queen isn't such a bad idea after all."


End file.
